Choosing isn't always easy
by chibiinuzuka044
Summary: When a strong meister named Sauna comes to the DWMA and captures the hearts of 3 guys who will she chose? Rated k for now, rated t for later chaps and m for later later chaps thanks!


Name: Sauna

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hair color: brown

Eye color: Brown

Looks: like pic

Name: Reaper

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Weapon/Meister: Weapon

Hair color: Light tan

Eye color: Orangish-gold and silver

Looks: like pic

THIS PAGE IS DEDICATED TO REAPER'S WEAPON FORM. NEXT PAGE STARTS THE STORY. NOW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME BUT TELL ME IN YOUR COMMENTS IF I GET 1-5 STARS IN YOUR RATINGS THANKS!

I woke up to my alarm clock going off and the sunlight in my eyes as I yawned and stretched. I got out of my bed to get to the bathroom where I took a nice hot shower. I then trudged to my closet and pulled out a grey tank with my favorite pairs of shorts (they went past my knees and where black), and put them on. Then went to my dresser and pulled out my black and red fingerless gloves, my belt and my pins and hair clips. I put on my white ankle socks and black converse. As I was tying my last shoe the door burst open. "Sauna! Wake up! We have school today and we can't be late on our first day!" That was my weapon, Reaper. He was jumping up and down trying to tie his shoe while putting on his hat. "Reaper, you do realize that we have are early by an hour right? I set my clock so I could have time to beat you at Call of Duty ghosts remember?" He suddenly stopped and looked at me with a wide grin. "You mean so **I** could beat **YOU** right?" he said "Naw, I meant what I said. You totally suck at call of duty." I said. His eyes then narrowed but the grin never went away. "After school. Call of duty tournament. Loser does cooks for a month. Deal?" He held his hand out and I gladly shook it. "Deal." I looked at my alarm clock. It was 7:30. "Reaper, we better start heading out if we want to make it to school on time." I said. We quickly ran out of the house and jumped on our motorcycles and sped off. "Hey Sauna, wanna race?" Reaper had asked me. "Sure, last one to the DWMA has to buy the winner pizza after school. We start at that corner." I pointed to a corner a block away from us. We rode to it and stopped. We began to rev the engines of our motorcycles. "READY. SET. GO!" We both shouted as we rode off. I had studied the way we were going a few days ago just to make sure if we were ever late, we would have a quicker way to get there so I turned an upcoming corner as reaper wasn't looking and called out "See ya later slowpoke!" He saw me and after I was just around it and called out "yer the slowpoke!" I heard him pump his bike faster and I knew he wouldn't be able to see the school for another twenty minutes and I could already see it! I put up more speed and saw how quickly the DWMA was coming up and it was a straight way path so I did my favorite gloating trick. I stood on my seat and put my hands in air the shouting "Reaper your gonna owe me a pizza!" I then sat back down and started steering again. I was about to slow down a bit when I heard a motorcycle speeding behind me. ~No way! How could he have found my secret shortcut? ~ I thought. I glanced behind me and didn't see my tan haired weapon. Instead I saw frosty white hair and red eyes. I turned back around just in time to stop in front of the DWMA. As soon as I stopped so did the guy with white hair. "He got off his bike and helped a girl with dirty blonde hair and pigtails off of the bike. They then walked up to me. The boy stopped right in front of me. "That was cool, what you just did on your bike. By the way I'm Soul. "Hi I'm Sauna" I smiled at him and he seemed to blush a bit. I wonder why. Just then, the girl with blonde hair and green eyes started talking. "Hi, I'm scythe-meister Maka and this is my Scythe-weapon Soul. I haven't seen you here before so I guess you're a new student. What's your name?" I was about to answer until I heard my name being called. "Sauna! How did you beat me! You did a complete one-eighty around a corner and still won! How is that possible?!" Reaper's bike stopped right next to mine as he jumped off and landed in front of me. "I just know my way around death city, so I took my marked shortcut, and since there were no rules, you owe me a pizza!" I shouted happily. His look of irritation melted away into a smile. "Yeah your right but I'm not getting you a pizza." He said. I gave him a soft smile and said: "of course you wouldn't because then you would be buying me a pizza AND cooking, and that just wouldn't be fair now would it?" "Excuse me, but shouldn't you kids be getting to class before I dissect you?" A voice had cut through our happy mood and sent chills down our souls. Reaper and I turned around and said you unison "You dissect us? I would like to see you try. We'll fry you before you get a chance!" "Is that a threat?" said the grey haired man. " It is if you want it to be." I replied. "Very well then, we will fight. This will be a great chance to experiment on my new students." He said, a creepy smirk now beginning to form on his face.


End file.
